No Lo Cambiaría
by Misato Psy
Summary: Ash ve que cambios hubiera hecho en su vida si no hubiese tomado la bicicleta de Misty
1. Default Chapter

TÍTULO: "No lo cambiaría"

AUTORA: Psyduck054

TEMA: AAMRN.

Antes que nada aviso que la historia la empecé a escribir antes que llegaran a Ciudad Ecrutick, pero todo empieza después del capítulo "Time Air".

Ahora quisiera agradecerles a todos por los Review de Operación Cupido y los otros fics,  no esperaba algo así de hecho mientras escribía pensaba que la idea era buena para mí sola ^ ^ 

Bueno, es todo.

_NO LO CAMBIARÍA._

__

__

            Después del programa de radio que Ash y sus amigos tuvieron oportunidad de protagonizar, la fama del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se incrementó a tal punto que el productor del programa les pidió quedarse para una última entrevista.

            De igual forma que la primera vez, Ash respondía a las preguntas como si estuviera en un inmenso estadio y frente a él su curioso rival...

LOCUTORA: ... Una última pregunta, Ash. Si pudieras cambiar algo, cualquier de entrenamiento ¿Cuál sería?

ASH: ¿Hmmm? Nunca había pensado en eso. Creo que no cambiaría nada.

LOCUTORA: ¿Ninguna batalla perdida? ¿Algún error que hayas cometido?

ASH: .... He tenido muchas derrotas importantes.... pero he sabido aprender de ellas. Así que no cambiaría nada.

LOCUTORA: Es signo de tu buen desempeño, Ash.

ASH: (con una mano tras su cabeza y riendo nerviosamente) Gracias. He tenido grandes maestros.

LOCUTORA: Fue un placer tenerte nuevamente aquí. Espero que te valla bien en la Liga Johto.

ASH: Gracias. Yo también lo espero.

            Una vez terminada la entrevista, los tres amigos con ambos pokémon, estaban una vez más en camino hacia la Liga Johto, con Ciudad Ecrutick en la mira...

MISTY: No puedo creer que hayan querido entrevistarte otra vez, Ash.

ASH: Está claro que ellos saben ver un a un buen entrenador. Debo dar rating.

MISTY: No imagino quien querría oírte.

ASH: Eso prueba que limitada imaginación tienes.

BROCK: Esa última pregunta que hizo.... Da mucho que pensar ¿No lo creen?

            El evidente intento de Brock por terminar la pelea antes que empezara no funcionó en lo absoluto. Ambos argumentaban contra el otro elevando cada vez más el tono de voz...

MISTY: Eres  un engreído Egoísta! No llegas ni a la mitad de lo que te crees!

ASH: ¿Egoísta? Yo creo que más egoísta eres tú, que solo me sigues para conseguir de vuelta esa bicicleta UPS!

MISTY: ¿Bicicleta?.... AÚN NO ME LA PAGAS.

ASH: Tenía que recordarle eso Dije que te la pagaría algún día.

MISTY: Sé muy bien lo que dijiste. Lo has repetido por tres años!

ASH: Porque realmente voy a devolvértela. No tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento de haberla tomado. LO CAMBIARÍA SI PUDIERA.

MISTY: Pero no puedes y me tendrás aquí hasta que la pagues.

ASH: Lástima, pero ya lo sabía.

MISTY: BIEN! (Dándole la espalda)

ASH: BIEN! (Lo mismo que ella)

             Sin más que aportar los viajeros continuaron su camino hacia Ecrutick.

            Llegada la noche, la "conversación"de la tarde continuaba en sus mentes, Ash estaba sentado contra un árbol no muy alejado del campamento, mientras que Misty alimentaba a Toguepi junto al calor de la fogata. Brock, por otro lado, terminaba de lavar los restos de la cena...

ASH: Nunca lo había pensado antes..... pero ¿Qué cambios haría si no hubiera tomado esa bicicleta?..... Apuesto que tendría un camino más pacífico...... podría pensar con tranquilidad... Entrenar cuando quisiera sin tener a nadie que me cuestione "¿A dónde vas?""No tardes" "Ten cuidado" "¿Nos perdiste otra vez?" ( Sonrío y levantó su mirada a Misty) ( Un viaje más tranquilo...

MISTY: No tiene idea de lo afortunado que es al tener a un verdadero entrenador a su lado. Brock es bueno, pero él es un criador. Si no fuera por mí todavía estaba tratando de capturar algo. Debería estar agradecido. No solo salvó a Pikachu gracias a mí, yo le ayudé a razonar.... algo que se le olvida seguido...... Aún así, sé que no hago las cosas bien.... No me gustaría que quiero ayudarlo..... Que lamentablemente comenzó a importarme lo que haga y diga.... ¿Porqué tiene que ser así? (Al notar que Toguepi no quería comer más, lo acunó un rato y preparó su bolsa para acostarse) Hasta mañana, chicos.

BROCK: Buenas noches, Misty.

ASH: (Aún enojado)...... Hasta mañana.

            Una vez que todos dormían el único desvelado era Ash, quien seguía sentado en su árbol. Sin sabe porqué, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, algo había que cambiar y eso pasaría a partir de esa noche.

            La mañana llegó y los rayos del sol despertaron al entrenador que aún yacía en su árbol. Se estiró teniendo en cuenta su incómoda posición y se levantó adolorido. Se dirigió hasta Brock, quien ya terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

BROCK: Buenos días, Ash.

ASH: Hola, Brock.

BROCK: Te preguntaría como dormiste. Pero me lo imagino.

ASH: Sentado.

BROCK: ¿Porqué te quedaste allí?

ASH: (rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia los lados) Tenía que pensar...

¿Y Misty?

BROCK: ¿Quién?

            Ash cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de focalizar mejor su visión. En el campamento sólo había dos bolsas y Brock solamente había preparado desayuno para tres él, Ash y Pikachu. el entrenador no estaba seguro de haber escuchado la respuesta de su compañero, así que tan desconcertado como al principio, volvió a preguntar...

ASH: ¿Misty? ¿Dónde está?

BROCK: (Tan o más desconcertado que Ash) ¿Quién rayos es Misty?

ASH: ¿Cómo quién es?..... AaaaaaaH! Ya lo entiendo, tratan de hacerme una broma ¿verdad? No es gracioso. Vamos sal de donde estés.

            Ash miraba desafiante a Brock viendo que Misty no salía de su escondite, pero al notar la expresión en a cara del criador descubrió que realmente no sabía de lo que hablaba...

ASH: No va a salir ¿No es así?

BROCK: (Pasándole  la comida) Si solo supiera de lo que hablabas.

ASH: ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? Pero ya sé quien me ayudará a buscarla..... ¡Pikachu! Ven, amigo. Ya está el desayuno.

            La pequeña bola amarilla que dormía en la bolsa de Ash, levantó sus orejas al escuchar la palabra "Desayuno". Giró su cabeza hacia donde la voz le llamó y corrió hacia su entrenador...

ASH: AAAAAAH! !¿Qué te pasó?!

BROCK: ¿Qué le pasó? Ash, él siempre fue así.

            Tato Brock como Pikachu parecían no entender lo que pasaba. Ash concentró su vista en Pikachu viendo que los ojos del pequeño pokémon permanecían cerrados, sin la posibilidad de abrirse. Junto a ellos unas enormes cicatrices terminaban a la altura de sus orejas. La izquierda parecía ser más corta que la derecha a simple vista, pero al acercarse más se podía observar que una porción de esta tuvo que ser operada.

            Ash estaba horrorizado ante la imagen de su amigo, que más allá de esas marcas no tenía nada más.

BROCK: Creo que el que se golpeó fuiste tu. El primer día de entrenamiento, Ash.

ASH: ¿Los Spearows?

BROCK: Sí. No llegaste a tiempo a Ciudad Verde.

ASH: ............No tomé la bicicleta.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	2. No lo Cambiaría II

NO LO CAMBIARÍA II.

            Brock y Pikachu se "miraron" uno al otro y después a Ash, quien parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos para advertir la expresión de sus compañeros...

ASH: No lo entiendo ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?....

BROCK: (Sacudiendo sus manos frente a la cara de Ash) ¿Ash? ¿Estás ahí?

ASH: ..............¿Eh?.....Sí .......... ¿Qué pasa?

BROCK: ¿Se puede saber de qué Bicicleta hablas?

ASH: ¿Bicicleta?.... Ah! No.... nada. Mejor sigamos......... ¿A dónde vamos?

BROCK: A Ecrutick.

ASH: Por lo menos estoy en camino Muy bien… ¡A la carga!

            Pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador y los tres comenzaron su camino una vez más...

ASH: ¿Brock?

BROCK: ¿Sí?

ASH: Sé que sonará extraño... pero hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo bien.

BROCK: ¿De qué hablas?

ASH: Del viaje. Realmente o recuerdo nada. Como si estuviera viviendo una vida ajena.

BROCK: ¿Estás seguro que no te golpeaste?

ASH: No lo sé.

BROCK: Creo que lo mejor será que te analice un doctor cuando lleguemos.

ASH: Mientras tanto..... puedes ayudarme.

BROCK: ¿A qué?

ASH: A recordar algunas cosas.

BROCK: No sabría que decirte, Ash.

ASH: Sólo quiero saber que cambios hay ¿Qué pasó cuando llegué a Ciudad Verde?

BROCK: Bueno, Ash. Yo no podría contarte con exactitud, sabes que no viajábamos juntos en ese entonces.

ASH: Pero debes saber algo.

BROCK: Según lo que me contaste..... cuando llegaste a Ciudad Verde, el Centro Pokémon había sido destruido así que la oficial Jenny te llevó a Ciudad Plateada. Una vez que Pikachu fue operado y tratado fueron a mi gimnasio, pero solo tenías un pokémon eléctrico así que no lograste ganar tu medalla roca.

            Entrenaste duro unos día en los cuales conociste a Flint, mi padre. Por tu perseverancia te entregué la medalla y Pikachu logró anticipar los ataques como si fuera un pokémon con visión.

ASH: No es muy distinto de la historia que conozco después Flint decidió hacerse cargo de su familia y así dejarte viajar ¿Cierto?

BROCK: Sí. Me alegra que comiences a recordar.

            Ash permaneció en silencio. En un principio se le cruzaron imágenes de la historia que "conocía", pero después se encontró en un Centro pokémon, solo y con un  Pikachu no-vidente en una pequeña camilla. Su nueva realidad estaba comparándose con la anterior.

ASH: ¿Qué fue ese recuerdo? No entiendo como llegué aquí, pero no estoy seguro que me guste ¿Qué pasó con mi segunda medalla Allí seguro conocí a Misty

BROCK: No fue una gran batalla. Ciudad Celeste se especializa en pokémon acuáticos. Aparentemente la menor de las hermanas había estado en el gimnasio unos días antes y las tres hermanas restantes no tenían demasiado interés en luchar. Obligadas a hacerlo cuando rehusaste la medalla no fueron difíciles de vencer.

ASH: Es decir que ningún recuerdo de Misty allí.

            Otra imagen llegó a la mente de Ash, en una plataforma flotante sobre una inmensa piscina estaban él y Pikachu. Frente a ellos Misty ansiosa por demostrarles a sus hermanas las habilidades que poseía. La imagen borrosa de la chica pelirroja se fue aclarando a la figura de Dasy. Intentó sacarse la imagen de la mujer rubia y volver al recuerdo original, pero le fue imposible recordar la batalla con Misty.

ASH: ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no puedo acordarme de esa batalla? Tal vez pueda recordar otra....

            Se encontró en una especie de estadio vacío. A un lado, en las gradas, dos figuras poco reconocibles observaban el rumbo de las batallas. Al otro lado Brock y un Meowth jugaban con un pequeño pokémon huevo que parecía muy a gusto con la batalla. Ash dirigió su mirada al frente, donde la misma borrosa figura intentaba lanzar una pokébla, pero antes de hacerlo un psyduck interfirió. Sonrió al poder recordar la expresión de Misty al ver a su pokémon fuera, pero nada más cruzó por la mente del entrenador...

ASH: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?¿Cómo es que se cumplió lo dije ayer?

BROCK: ¿Pasa algo, Ash?  
ASH: .....NO...No pasa nada Me pregunto cuánto cambió mi historia....... quizás sea mejor que la anterior

BROCK: ¿Comienzas a recordar?

ASH: No mucho ¿Cómo me fue en la Liga Pokémon?

BROCK: ¿No lo recuerdas? Creí que sería lo más importante para ti. Quedaste en el 10º lugar. Perdiste en la séptima ronda.

ASH: ¡Qué bien! Me fue mejor!.... sabía que Misty me perjudicaba

BROCK: ¿Lo recuerdas?

ASH: No  importa ahora. Estoy más animado ¡Sigamos. Ciudad Ecrutick me espera!

            Continúo su camino sin pensar más en el tema. Saber que su vida de entrenador era excelente no se preocupó por nada más. Hasta que, después de dos horas de camino...

BROCK: Ash.... creo que estamos fuera de camino.

ASH: (Con su mano tras la cabeza) Eso creo yo también....

BROCK: Bueno. Dame el mapa, solucionaré esto.

ASH: (Desconcertado) ¿Ah? Sí....... aquí tienes, Brock Nunca creí que lo pensaría de este modo, pero me merezco un  grito

_            ¡Ash! ¡Nos perdiste otra!_

_            Exactamente no estamos perdidos_

_            ¿Ah no? Estamos en medio de la nada_

_            no, en medio del bosque..._

            Era todo lo que la situación le permitió, sin imágenes y sin la seguridad que sea un diálogo exacto...

ASH: Es mejor así! Nadie me reprocha nada

BROCK: Muy bien. Aparentemente giramos mal en el último cruce de caminos. Tenemos una hora y media para regresar al punto indicado y después...... un día y medio hasta las montañas que hay que escalar para llegar a Ecrutick.

ASH: Lo siento, Brock.

BROCK: Ah! No hay problema. Pikachu y yo te conocemos bien.

ASH: Entonces, regresemos.

            Dando media vuelta comenzaron su camino a Ecrutick otra vez...

ASH: Brock.... ¿Estuvimos en las Islas Naranja?

BROCK: Por poco tiempo, pero sí.

ASH: ¿A recoger la Bola GS?

BROCK: Así es. Yo me quedé un tiempo allí.

ASH: Y yo..... ¿Participé de la Liga Naranja?

BROCK: ¿Liga Naranja? No

ASH: Si fui a las Islas ¿Qué cambió para que no participara?

BROCK: Regresaste directamente a Pueblo Paleta donde entrenaste duro..... ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ash?

ASH: No sé que pasa, Brock. No me siento bien.

BROCK: Podemos parar si quieres.

ASH: Antes me gustaría llegar al cruce de caminos.

BROCK: Como quieras, Ash.

            Continuaron su camino sin decir nada más. Ash se veía un poco desanimado, decepcionad tal vez. Giró su cabeza hacia Pikachu, quien al sentir el movimiento le sonrió a su entrenador. Entonces una serie de imágenes cruzó la mente del entrenador...

            Él corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las calles de Ciudad Verde hasta que encontró el Centro Pokémon, totalmente quemado. Fuera estaban la Enfermera Joy y la Oficial Jenny...

ASH: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

E. JOY: Todo quedó destruido.

O. JENNY: Por suerte lograron salvar a los pokémon.

ASH: (Viendo a Pikachu) ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

E. JOY: ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó?

ASH: Unos Spearows nos atacaron.

O: JENNY: No te preocupes. Lo llevaremos a Ciudad Plateada.

            Las imágenes de desvanecieron y se concentró una vez más en el camino. Aquel recuerdo podía explicar algunas cosas...

ASH: Ahora entiendo porqué Pikachu quedó así, gracias a Misty y su bicicleta logré salvarlo, pero..... no recuerdo como fue ese encuentro...... no quiero olvidarla....... aunque no entiendo porqué

BROCK: ¿Quién es Misty?

ASH: No es nadie, Brock.

BROCK: Es que....... su nombre me es familiar.

ASH: ¿Ah, Sí? ¿De dónde?

BROCK: No lo recuerdo. Ni sé como es.... Ya sabes que no olvido los nombres de las chicas fácilmente.

ASH: PERO TIENES QUE RECORDAR.

BROCK: No lo sé..... tal vez la vimos una vez.

ASH: Tal vez pueda encontrarla, aunque me gustaría encontrar la salida de este lugar y volver a mi antiguo viaje

            Continuaron, entonces. Brock tratando de recordar de donde conocía el nombre Misty y Ash seguía recuperando recuerdos del nuevo viaje y desafortunadamente para él, perdiendo algunos del anterior.

            Llegaron al cruce de caminos y retomaron la ruta original a Ecrutick cuando un pequeño pokémon huevo se les apareció de entre la hierva...

POKÉMON: Togue? Togue?

ASH: No puede ser….

VOZ: ¡Toguepi! ¿Dónde estás?

ASH: ¡Esa Voz! ¡Togepi! Entonces...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	3. No Lo Cambiaría III

NO LO CAMBIARIA III.

            De entre los arbustos del costado del camino, la chica pelirroja de la cual Ash se estaba olvidando, salió en busca de su pequeño pokémon, quien al verla comenzó a saltar y a reír...

MISTY: Togepi, me tenías preocupada.

ASH: No lo puedo creer….. Me siento tan bien de volverla a ver y sólo pasaron unas horas

MISTY: ¿Ustedes encontraron a Togepi? Muchas Gracias.

BROCK: Nosotros no lo encontramos. Él vino hacia nosotros.

MISTY: Ah...... Bueno, vamos Togepi. El almuerzo debe estar listo.

ASH: ........ Eh....... Disculpa pero......... ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

MISTY: No lo sé.

            Misty se acercó un poco más a Ash, tratando de recordar su rostro. Él se alejó unos pasos al ver su cercanía y sonreía nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar los verde-azulados ojos de ella...

ASH: Tranquilo.......... Es solamente Misty........ ¿Porqué estoy tan nervioso?

MISTY: ......... Mmmm No, no te recuerdo.

ASH: Ah! Bueno, Soy Ash Ketchum (Extendiendo su mano)

MISTY:  ¿Ash Ketchum? Entonces tú….

VOZ: ¡Misty, el almuerzo!

MISTY: Lo siento, tengo que irme.

ASH: Esa voz también la conozco. Vamos, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Misty?

            Ash corrió tras Misty seguido por un confundido Brock. Llegaron hasta un pequeño campamento en donde Misty tomó un plato del chico que estaba de espalda a los espías hasta que volteó y.....

ASH: ¡Gary!

GARY: ¿Quién?……. Ah! Hola, Ash.

MISTY: Ya me parecía que había escuchado ese nombre.

ASH: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
ASH: Eh... . Bueno..... yo...

BROCK: (Al oído de Ash) ¿Así que de _ella_ hablabas? 

ASH: (Sin sacar la vista de Misty, quien estaba junto a Gary, demasiado cerca según él) Sí, es _ella._

GARY: y bien..... ¿Qué hacen en mi campamento?

MISTY: ¡Me siguieron!

ASH: En realidad sabía que estabas con él, cuando lo oí, así que vine por un duelo, Gary.

GARY: Lo siento, estoy por almorzar.

ASH: Está bien. Entiendo que tienes miedo.

GARY: ¡No te temo!

MISTY: (Con la mano en el hombro de Gary y negando con la cabeza) Déjalo. Vamos a comer para poder seguir.

GARY: Tengo otra idea ¿Porqué no se quedan a almorzar y después tendremos nuestro duelo?

ASH: Por mí está bien.

BROCK: No tengo ningún problema.

            Afortunadamente había comida de sobra y Brock aportó un poco de comida para los pokémon. todos se sentaron en una pequeña ronda alrededor de la olla con el almuerzo...

MISTY: Supongo que ustedes van a Ecrutick, también.

BROCK: Sí hacia allá vamos.

MISTY: (Mirando a Togepi) No puedo creerlo, por lo general no quiere comer lo que yo preparo.

BROCK: Si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacer ese alimento. Es muy fácil.

MISTY: ¿De verdad? Gracias, Brock.

BROCK: No es nada.

GARY: También podrías ayudarle a que cocine mejor para humanos.

MISTY: Si no te gusta lo que preparo, no lo comas.

GARY: Es por eso que hoy yo preparé el almuerzo.

MISTY: No sería una mala idea aprender. Yo tampoco como lo que preparo.

            Todos parecían disfrutar la conversación, menos Ash que sólo miraba a Misty y a Gary que reían juntos y estaban realmente cerca uno del otro. Sin saber porqué Ash comenzó a sentirse incómodo y enfadado quería su duelo ahora, necesitaba la victoria...

GARY ; Muy bien. Terminé. ¿Listo para el duelo?

ASH: Desde que llegué.

            Ambos entrenadores se apartaron del campamento seguidos por Brock  y Misty. En medio de los rivales el criador pokémon cumplía el rol de árbitro, mientras que Misty, parada detrás de Gay solo observaba la batalla, sólo que esta vez en contra de Ash...

BROCK: Está es una batalla pokémon de uno a uno, sin límite de tiempo. Muy bien comiencen.

ASH: ¿Pikachu?

GARY: ¿Pikachu? Muy bien, yo te elijo, Arcanine.

ASH: Sé que no puedes verlo, pero apunta todos tus sentidos a él, Pikachu Impac trueno.

GARY: Arcanine, Tornado de Fuego.

            Al sentir el calor Pikachu evadió el ataque y lanzó la potente descarga a su oponente...

GARY: ¿Arcanine? ¿Estás bien?

MISTY: ¡Puedes hacerlo, Arcanine!

GARY: Arcanine, Take Down!

ASH: (Burla) Puedes hacerlo. No, no puede vencerme Pikachu, esquívalo y después ataque rápido.

            El oído y olfato de Pikachu eran incluso más rápidos que cualquier pokémon que pudiera ver y con un veloz movimiento evadió el ataque de Arcanine y lo embistió...

ASH: Termínalo, Pikachu. ¡Trueno!

            El pokémon de fuego trataba de levantarse y seguir peleando,  pero el trueno llegó hasta él sin darle la menor oportunidad...

ASH: ¡Bien hecho, Pikachu!

BROCK: Arcanine no puede continuar. Ash y Pikachu ganan.

GARY: Regresa, Arcanine. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

MISTY: Tú también, Gary.

GARY: Gracias, Misty.

MISTY: Vallamos al campamento. Hay que llevar a Arcanine a un centro pokémon.

GARY: Sí, ya voy.

            Gary se acercó a Ash y extendió su mano sorprendiendo al ganador de la batalla...

GARY: Felicitaciones, excelente batalla.

ASH: (Sorprendido) Sí, excelente.

GARY: Tendremos la revancha la próxima vez que nos veamos.

ASH: Trato hecho.

            El eterno rival dio media vuelta y acompañado por Misty regresaron al campamento. Ash solo se limitó a verlos alejarse y desaparecer entre la hierva...

ASH: ¿Porqué siento que fui yo el que perdió.....?

BROCK: ¿Seguimos camino, Ash?

ASH: Sí, sigamos.

            Una vez más se pusieron en viaje a Ecrutick en busca de la cuarta medalla. Ambos se veían pensativos, ninguno había dicho palabra en más de una hora de camino, hasta que Brock rompió el predominante silencio...

BROCK: ¿Porqué la buscabas, Ash?

ASH: ........

BROCK: ¿Ash?

ASH: …… Sí……. ¿Qué?

BROCK: ¿Porqué l buscabas está esta mañana?

ASH: No lo sé. ¿No viajó un tiempo con nosotros?

BROCK: No. Ya te dije que como mucho la vimos una vez, dos contando hoy.

ASH: ¿Porqué pregunté eso?..... Yo sé que no viajó conmigo

BROCK: ¿Tiene algo que ver con Gary?

ASH: ¿Lo dices porque es su compañera?

BROCK: ....... Su......... novia.

ASH: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿NOVIA?!

BROCK: Sí, ¿No lo recuerdas?

ASH: No, no..... no puede ser........ ¿Qué vería Misty en un patán como Gary?

BROCK: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

            Después que Brock dijo que Misty es la novia de Gary, Ash pudo sentir aquella presión familiar en su pecho, dolor. ¿Porqué iba a sentirlo? No entendía su reacción ni mucho menos todos los cambios que una simple bicicleta había hecho, todos de un camino por el cual no quería transitar. Tal vez ahora es un gran entrenador, pero hay algo más. Algo que considera más importante y ya no tiene.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ......

PSYDUCK054

Bueno aquí otro capítulo. En realidad yo la historia la tengo totalmente terminada, pues como hace un mes que está en mi disco, pero la subo de apoco así es más emocionante ^ ^ 

Con lo que dijiste Sargento Wobbuffet, me fijé en este capítulo y creo que no está. De todas formas estaré al tanto de eso antes de subir los capítulos de esta y otras historias.

            Otra cosa, me dí cuenta de los errores de gramática que están en los anteriores capítulos, a partir de este ya no estarán. Me encargaré de eso.

            Bueno, es todo por hoy. Espero más comentarios y sugerencias que pueda hacer, si es del argumento no podré cambiarlo, pero el resto es bienvenido.


	4. No Lo Cambiaría IV

NO LO CAMBIARÍA IV

_Oh... es un solo un niño...... ¡Y un pokémon! ¿Estás bien?_

_Sí estoy bien_

_¡Tú no! Mira lo que le has hecho al pobrecillo. ¿Está respirando?_

_Creo que sí...._

_Pero no te quedes allí, hay que llevarlo a un centro médico cuanto antes_

_¿Un hospital?_

_Sí, para pokémon._

_¿Por dónde me voy?_

_Por allí..._

_            Después de eso, Ash corrió lo más rápido que pudo de los Spearows, del río y de la oportunidad de salvar completamente a Pikachu..._

ASH: Así que eso fue. Pasé junto a la bicicleta, pero no la tomé.... ¿Qué habrá hecho Misty después?

_¡No quiero tus tontas excusas! ¡Quiero mi bicicleta nueva!_

_Es mi pokémon, pikachu_

_¿Está muy herido?_

ASH: Ya no quiero esto. Quiero recordar las cosas como fueron.... como antes

BROCK: Ash... ¿Vas a explicarme que pasa contigo?

ASH: ...... Nada ¿Qué va a pasarme?

BROCK: No lo sé. Pero estuviste actuando muy extraño ¿Recuerdas algo?

ASH: Sí........ tal vez no quiera saber más.

BROCK: ¿Porqué?

ASH: Es muy extraño y no vas a creerme.

BROCK: ¿Porqué no lo intentas?

ASH: No. Pero te aseguro que no me golpee ni nada parecido.

BROCK: Pero si no recordabas nada.

ASH: Estaba solamente bromeando.

BROCK: Manera extraña de bromear que tienes.

ASH: Lo siento, es que el viaje es un poco aburrido.

BROCK: Bueno, pero quiero saber otra cosa.

ASH: ¿Qué?

BROCK: ¿Cómo conocías a Misty?

ASH: No la había visto en mi vida, ¿Recuerdas?

BROCK: Pero hoy a la mañana preguntabas por ella y cuando la vimos....

ASH: Olvídalo, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Tanto odias a Gary?

ASH: ¿Qué tiene que ver?

BROCK: Te interesas en Misty para lastimar a tu rival. Eso no me lo hubiera imaginado de ti.

ASH: No estoy interesado en Misty y si lo hiciera Gary no tendría nada que ver.

BROCK: La verdad no sé que pensar, porque ella no te conocía y definitivamente....

ASH: No le interesó que estuviera allí.

BROCK: ¿Qué te afecta de todo esto?

ASH: Hasta un tipo como Gary tiene alguien a quien querer..... yo siento que en algún momento perdí mi oportunidad. No estoy hablando específicamente de _ella_  Sí lo estoy Solo me gustaría sentir algo por alguien, Brock Como antes

BROCK: Sé como te sientes. Ya encontrarás a alguien.

ASH: Dudo que alguna vez pueda Gracias.

BROCK: No pensé que escucharía algo así tan pronto.

ASH: ¿A qué te refieres?

BROCK: ¿No loves? Ash Ketchum hablando de chicas.

ASH: Así que en eso no cambié ya se pasará.

BROCK: Ya lo creo. Eres muy chico para estas cosas.

ASH: Muy chico, un bebé.

BROCK: No tanto como un Bebé.

Es lógico que no entiendas los asuntos del corazón 

_Ah sí, ¿Porqué?_

_Eres muy joven para eso. Aún te falta crecer, Ash._

_Yo ya he crecido bastante, ¿Verdad Pikachu?_

            Continuaron su silenciosa marcha. Ash recuperaba valiosos recuerdos del viaje actual, encontrando varias diferencias que llamaron su atención preocupándole. Para empezar, había capturado treinta especies diferentes de pokémon y con él no tenía ni a Totodile, ni a Cyndaquil ni tampoco había capturado a Squirtle ni Krabby. Tampoco a Caterpie no Pidgeotto.

            En su cinturón llevaba a Chikorita, Noctowl, Bulbasaur,  Quagsire y Ariados. Mientras que con el profesor tiene muchos que anteriormente no había visto.

BROCK: Muy bien, después de las montañas está Ecrutick.

ASH: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a las montañas?

BROCK: Como tres o cuatro horas...

ASH: ¿No hay un pueblo o algo cerca?

BROCK: Sí hay uno que no nos desvía demasiado.

ASH: Vamos, entonces.

            Guiados por Brock comenzaron su camino hacia el Pueblo. Por primera vez en todo el día comenzaron una amistosa conversación que no tenía ningún punto intimidante para ninguno de los dos. Solo hablaban del clima, el relieve, algún pokémon que pasaba. Hasta que su marcha había avanzado bastante y se encontraban cerca del pueblo.

            Dos voces conocidas para Ash y extrañas para Brock se escuchaban no muy lejos de ellos...

ASH: ¿Escuchas eso?

VOZ: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

VOZ1: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

BROCK: Deben ser actores........ Recitando algo muy malo.

VOZ1: ¡Jessie!

VOZ: Jame-me-me-mes.

ASH: No, es el Equipo Rocket. Vamos, alguien está en problemas.

BROCK: ¿Qué demo......?

            Brock estaba, cada vez más confundido con las acciones de Ash, pero seguía a su amigo a través de la vegetación. Ambos se detuvieron frente a cuatro figuras. Dos de ellas eran Misty y Gary, las otras dos una chica de larga y abundante cabellera roja y un chico de cabello largo y azul. Ambos llevaban uniformes blancos con una "R" en su pecho.

ASH: El Equipo Rocket.

BROCK: ¿Los conoces?

ASH: No tanto.

JAMES: Entréguenos a Umbreon.

GARY: No.

JAMES: ¿No?

JESSIE: No hay problema, James. Meowth inicia el plan.

            De una de las copas de los árboles saltó un meowth en medio de los dos apresados. Del cinturón de Gary tomo todas las pokébolas y saltó lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se acercó a sus compañeros para huir todos juntos una descarga los paralizó a los tres y de entre la hierva salieron Ash, Brock y Pikachu...

JESSIE: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

ASH: Brock libéralos. Yo me encargo de estos tres.

JAMES: ¿Ah sí? Ve, Weezing.

ASH: Chikorita, yo te elijo.

JESSIE: Arbok, Ve.

ASH: Usa tu látigo cepa antes que te ataquen.

            Ash no recordaba exactamente las batallas con el Equipo Rocket, pero instintivamente tenía la estrategia contra ellos. Los látigos de Chikorita sujetaron a Arbok al que usó como un bate para golpear a Weezing y luego ambos pokémon chocaron contra sus amos. Un pokémon más se unió a la batalla de Ash, un Totodile...

MISTY: Están en desventaja, Equipo Rocket. Devuelvan los pokémon de Gary.

JESSIE: Aún no hemos terminado. Arbok, ácido.

MISTY: Totodile, chorro de agua.

            Antes que  el ácido de Arbok llegara a destino el chorro de agua lo dispersó. Ash le ordenó a Chikorita que usara sus látigos para quitarle las pokebolas a Meowth y devolvérselas a Gary...

JESSIE: ¡Corre Meowth!

MISTY: Atrápalo, Totodile. Bocado.

            Los fuertes dientes del pokémon acuático se aferraron a la cola de Meowth haciendo que soltara las pokebolas. Gary corrió tras ellas y las devolvió a su cinturón, excepto una, su novia y él se miraron y asintieron sonrientes...

MISTY/GARY: Totodile/Umbreon. DOBLE EMBESTIDA

JESSIE/JAMES: EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ.

            Los cuatro entrenadores se quedaron viendo al cielo en donde los atacantes habían desaparecido. Cuando se fueron de vista y solo pudo escucharse un tintineo a lo lejos, se miraron entre ellos.

BROCK: Este Totodile y ese Umbreon son increíbles. Ambos tienen la piel brillante prueba de su buen entrenamiento.

GARY: Gracias, Brock.

ASH: (Sarcástico) Sí, un gran equipo.

GARY: ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

ASH: No. Vamos, Brock.

            Ash comenzó a caminar dejando al grupo atrás cuando un comentario llegó a sus oídos.

MISTY: Que pedante.

ASH: ¿Qué dijiste?

MISTY: Lo que escuchaste

ASH: Y no fue gracias, precisamente. 

MISTY: ¿Porqué debería agradecerte?

ASH: Porque yo los salvé del Equipo Rocket.

MISTY: Gary y yo podíamos vencerlos sin tu ayuda.

ASH: No te vi muy victoriosa amarrada sin hacer nada.

MISTY: De todas formas no era un problema tuyo.

ASH: Yo seré un pedante, pero tú eres una ingrata!

MISTY:** ¡Eres un egoísta! No eres ni la mitad de lo que te crees.**

ASH: ¿Egoísta?

GARY: Ya basta. Misty, vamos déjalo.

BROCK: No tiene sentido que peleen.

MISTY: Tienen razón. Vamos Gary. Aún hay que llevar a Arcanine al centro pokémon.

            Gary y Misty se fueron mientras Ash continuaba shockeado en su lugar, sin decir nada, solo allí parado. Brock intentó despertarlo pasando su mano por delante de sus ojos sin resultados.

ASH: Sé que ella dijo eso antes. Sé que lo hizo

BROCK: ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo así? Tenemos que irnos.

            Después de varios intentos de Brock, el entrenador comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, aún sin decir nada....

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

 Cuarto capítulo, faltan cinco ^ ^ 

Supongo que no fue buena idea decir que ya estaba, pero así es una seguridad que voy a terminarlo.

Bueno, es todo. 


	5. No Lo Cambiaría V

NO LO CAMBIARÍA V

            Ash y Brock llegaron al pueblo y como Pikachu se veía un poco cansado, decidieron llevarlo de inmediato al Centro Pokémon, ya que un pokémon con sus características debía ser controlado por su entrenador.

            Como se imaginaban Gary estaba allí, sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Ash y Brock se acercaron a la Enfermera Joy, quien al igual a todas se asustó al ver las enormes cicatrices del rostro de Pikachu cuando este saltó al mostrador...

E. JOY: ¿Qué pasó con él?

ASH: No se preocupe, fue hace tiempo. Creo que está cansado.

E. JOY: Pobrecillo, ven Pikachu.

ASH: Gracias, Joy. Me gustaría que no le demostraran que es diferente

BROCK: (Poniéndole una mano en su hombro) No te preocupes, Pikachu ya está acostumbrado a esos tratos.

ASH: Al final no sé si curarlo yo mismo no sería mejor.

BROCK: ¡AaaaaH! No dudes de las capacidades de las Enfermeras Joy, ellas son humanas (Típica cara suya) Además ella es la más dulce, hermosa....... (Sigue)

ASH: El mismo Brock de siempre.

            Ash volvió su mirada a Gary y se acercó a él...

ASH: ¿Cómo está Arcanine?

GARY: Bien. Sólo está cansado.

ASH: Que bueno......... Gary yo quería preguntarte algo, sino te molesta. (Sentándose en la silla frente a él)

GARY: ¿Porqué tanta amabilidad? Pegunta.

ASH: ...... ¿Cómo conociste al Equipo Rocket?

GARY: AaaaaaH! Ellos...

ASH: ¿Pensaste que te preguntaría otra cosa?

GARY: (Sonrojándose) Sí, ......... yo creí que querías saber algo de Misty.

ASH: ¿De Misty? ¿Porqué? La verdad me pareció que me daría problemas preguntar sobre ella

GARY: Es que.......... he estado un poco paranoico desde este mediodía que la siguieron hasta nuestro campamento.

ASH: ¿Porqué?

GARY: Te parecerá algo tonto, pero siempre que hay un chico que habla con Ella me siento inseguro. Como si quisieran quitármela de mi lado.

ASH: Nervioso Pero Gary....... que cosas se te ocurren.

GARY: Es una tontería, pero a mí me hizo sentir el chico más afortunado del mundo con su presencia, nada me niega que haya otro que pueda sentir igual.

ASH: Santo cielo ¿No confías en ella, Gary?

GARY: Sí confío, es en los demás en los que no creo......... (Sonriente) pero no debo preocuparme por ti, vives en tu mundo JAJAJAJAJAJA!

ASH: Ja, sí mi mundo jaja.

GARY: Bueno, ¿Cómo conocí al Equipo Rocket? ......... ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

ASH: ........ Su actitud despertó mi curiosidad.

GARY: Fue hace mucho tiempo, ya. Fue en mi primer día de entrenamiento, el mismo en el cual conocí a Misty. ella estaba buscando a un chico que tenía a su pokémon herido y ..........

ASH: ¿Bus-Buscándolo?

GARY: Sí, se había preocupado y quería ayudarlo.

ASH: Entonces, se preocupó por mí

GARY: No recuerdo que pokémon era........... un........... (Sorprendido) PIKACHU ¿Eras tú?

ASH: Sí.

GARY: ........ Ash quiero pedirte algo.....

            Antes que Gary terminara se acerca Misty con un feliz Pikachu en sus brazos...

MISTY: ¿De qué hablan?

ASH: Gary me estaba contando de cuando se conocieron.

MISTY: (Sonrojándose un poco) Ah!......... Ash, ¿Qué pasó con Pikachu?

            Ash se sorprendió al ver a su pokémon tan a gusto en los brazos de la chica. Ella lo acariciaba en medio de la cabeza y el pokémon emitía felices exclamaciones, en ese momento recordó cuando caminaban por el Bosque Verde el día que se conocieron y él había capturado un Caterpie que se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia ella. Misty lo había rechazado varias veces y Pikachu intentó consolar al pokémon insecto, entonces una idea cruzó la mente de la entrenadora...

            "Tengo una idea" (Tomando a Pikachu) "Sé amigo de esa horrible criatura y yo seré amiga de Pikachu"

_            "Eso es imposible a Pikachu solo le gusto yo"(Viendo la expresión agradable en el pokémon al ser acariciado por Misty) "Pikachu"_

MISTY: ¿Ash?....... ¿Me estás escuchando?

ASH: ........... Ah, sí.......... ¿Qué?

MISTY: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Pikachu?

ASH: Fue......

GARY: ¡Una terrible batalla!

ASH: ¿Qué?

GARY: Ash y yo estuvimos hablando de eso.

MISTY: Pobrecito. Pero eres un pokémon muy fuerte.

GARY: Sí lo es. Pero mejor vamos, Misty. Quiero ver a Arcanine.

MISTY: (Dándole a Ash su Pikachu) De acuerdo. Adiós, Pikachu.

ASH: ¿Porqué dijo eso si él sabe..........?

            Gary y Misty dejaron a Ash y se fueron al mostrador por Arcanine. Estaba llegando la noche y todos estaban un poco cansados, en especial Ash quien no había parado de pensar y tensarse durante todo el día.

            Se acercó a su amigo quien intentaba que la Enfermera Joy lo mirara, al menos y lo despertó de su trance apartándolo del mostrador del brazo...

BROCK: ¿Qué pasa?

ASH: Ya sé de dónde conocía a Misty.

BROCK: ¿Y por eso tuviste que interrumpirme?

ASH: Fue la chica que nos salvó a Pikachu y a mí del río.

BROCK: Ah! Me hablaste de ella una vez.

ASH: ¿Lo hice?

BROCK: Sí, dijiste que al principio te pareció linda, pero después ella te golpeó y te gritó al ver como estaba Pikachu.

ASH: ¿Me pareció linda? No recordaba que fuera desde el primer momento De todas formas quería que me ayudaras a comprender algo.

BROCK: ¿Qué?

ASH: Gary descubrió que fui yo a quien Misty sacó del río. Me dijo que había estado buscándome hasta que se conocieron. Cuando Misty vino a la mesa y preguntó que había pasado con Pikachu, Gary mintió diciendo que fue una batalla y se la llevó antes que pueda decir algo.

BROCK: Tal parece que Gary tiene un poco de miedo.

ASH: ¿Miedo a qué?

BROCK: Supongo que no está muy seguro de su relación con Misty.

ASH: Quizás ella no lo quiere.

BROCK: O solo son locuras suyas.

ASH: Puede ser.

BROCK: Lo mejor será que no te metas en esas cosas, Ash. déjalos que hagan lo que quieran.

ASH: Sí.

BROCK: Te ves cansado ¿Quieres cenar y después...........?

ASH: No, iré a dormir directamente.

BROCK: ¿Te saltearás una comida? ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

ASH: Sí, estoy bien.

            Así Ash seguido de Pikachu se fue a la habitación que la Enfermera Joy le había dado. Se recostó en la cama boca arriba, esperando  que su agotada mente le brindara al menos un recuerdo más. Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y sus ojos a cerrarse. Pikachu corrió hasta la pared contraria y con un salto logró apagar las luces. El sueño no tardó en envolver al entrenador y finalizar su día...

            Todo está oscuro a su alrededor. Sólo él está iluminado entre tanto vacío...... "¿Dónde estoy?" Su voz hace eco en todo el lugar. Camina unos pasos que son escuchados por todas partes........ "¿Hay alguien?". Su voz se vuelve a oír...... "¿Ash?". Ahora hay una voz distinta, una voz de chica....... '¿Misty?"....... Solo sonidos puede oír, todo continúa negro, intentaba buscar con sus manos algún objeto, pero no hay nada con él..... "¿Dónde estás?"....... frente a él y de improvisto, aparecen tres imágenes, la misma persona con tres expresiones diferentes. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto?"....... "No es nada" Una de ellas responde, aquella con la furiosa expresión "Sólo como tú querías las cosas, Ash", la más sonriente contesta, "¿No te acuerdas?" agrega la imagen de Misty triste.......  "No." Responde seguro el chico.... "Pero ya está hecho. No puedes cambiarlo" Otra vez la furiosa figura responde....... "No es cierto......"Niega Ash...... "Lo siento, Ash" "No necesito un lo siento....." "Adiós, Ash" Una a una las figuras desaparecen en la oscuridad. Ash se arrodilla en el negro suelo apretando sus puños "Misty" susurra primero......... "MISTY" Su grito retumba en toda la oscuridad...

            Ash se despertó de un salto. Estaba sudado. Se destapó y bajó de la cama. Se fijo en el reloj sobre la pequeña mesa de noche "3:00 am". Suspiró. El sueño le pareció más corto.

            Salió de su habitación, quería despejarse un poco. Caminó hasta el baño para lavarse la cara. 

Se miraba al espejo mientras las gotas de agua caían de su rostro. Intentaba recordar y comprender su sueño. Era lógico que significaba algo con Misty ¿Pero qué exactamente? 

            Cuando caminaba de regreso a su habitación su vista se dirigió a un par de sombras en la recepción. Una estaba sentada en el sillón, tenía varios de sus mechones de pelo hacia arriba, prueba que se trataba de Gary. La otra, parada frente al entrenador tenía el cabello amarrado hacia uno de los lados indicando que se trataba de Misty.

            Ash no podía escuchar bien de lo que hablaban, pero algo que vio le hizo sentir mucha rabia y dolor. Tuvo que retener los deseos de saltar de las sombras y golpear a Gary. Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y corrió hacia su habitación. Se acostó en su cama, pero esta vez el sueño no llegaba y las horas pasaban. Las cosas se habían puesto peor. No podía recordar a Misty, pero aún podía sentirla...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	6. No Lo Cambiaría VI

NO LO CAMBIARÍA VI

            Se había pasado seis horas mirando el techo, solo pensando. Había recordado completamente su viaje, el actual y en ese momento estaba seguro de quien era y que pasaría con su vida a partir de esa mañana. Un entrenador pokémon uno de los mejores, dedicado a viajar, recolectar medallas y atrapar pokémon. Cumplirá su sueño y lo compartiría con sus queridos amigos, Brock y los pokémon.

            Al levantarse fue directamente a la cafetería, siendo solo las nueve de la mañana, decidió dejar a su pequeño amigo descansar. Se sentó en unas mesas cerca de la ventana con una taza de chocolate caliente y, a pesar, de haber recordado toda su vida actual y de olvidar la anterior, las imágenes del sueño de la noche y de Misty y Gary juntos seguían repitiéndose en su mente...

ASH: Tal vez recuerde todo y olvide lo que alguna vez _ella_ y yo fuimos alguna vez... pero me es imposible olvidar sentir.... 

            Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó al chico sentarse frente a él...

GARY: Buenos días, Ash.

ASH: ¿Eh? Buen día

GARY: Siento haberte asustado.

ASH: Estoy bien.

GARY: Quería pedirte algo muy importante.

ASH: No le diré a Misty que fue a mí a quién sacó de río.

GARY: Gracias. Pero en realidad quería pedirte que no le dijeras absolutamente nada.

ASH: ¿Cómo?

GARY: Quiero que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de ella.

ASH: Pero............ ¿Porqué?

GARY: A lo mejor sin que le digas nada ella lo recuerde y temo que se sienta culpable por lo que pasó con tu Pikachu y quiera irse con Ustedes.

ASH: ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Haré lo que pueda.

GARY: Nos iremos lo más rápido posible y seguramente  no nos veremos hasta la Liga Johto.

ASH: De acuerdo.

            Gary extendió su mano a Ash en señal de amistad que el entrenador aceptó casi automáticamente. Su rival se fue y Ash volvió la mirada a la ventana.

            Una hora después Brock entró a la cafetería y se sentó frente a Ash, quien estaba leyendo una revista de La Liga Pokémon. Ninguno dijo nada. Se saludaron con las miradas y el entrenador pasaba una a una las páginas sin mirar realmente lo que había en ellas. Quince minutos después los amigos se miraron y asintieron, se levantaron y fueron por sus cosas.

            Media hora después estaban en camino. Brock dijo algo que hizo que Ash se detuviera, él había percibido algo de eso durante su bombardeo de recuerdos esa madrugada, pero no lo creía real...

BROCK: Has vuelto a lo habitual.

ASH: ¿Habitual?

BROCK: El día de ayer estabas muy conversador y pensando en otras cosas.

ASH: Sí.

BROPCK: ¿Puedes decirme que pasó ayer?

ASH: Un mal sueño.

BROCK: Veo.

ASH: ¿Crees que uno puede olvidarse de las personas que son importantes?

BROCK: Tal vez. Creo que depende de cuan importante sea.

ASH: ........... Bastante.

BROCK: Entonces pueden pasar dos cosas................ o dejan de importarte y las olvidas........... o te aféras a un recuerdo y las mantienes contigo.

ASH: En lugar de un recuerdo............. ¿Puede ser un sentimiento?

BROCK: ¿Porqué preguntas esas cosas?

ÂSH: Necesito saber, Brock.

BROCK: Supongo que sí.

ASH: Gracias, amigo.

            Continuaron su marcha hasta que llegaron al camino correcto a seguir para poder estar en Ecrutick un día y medio después. No hablaron mucho y tuvieron que enfrentarse a un entrenador en el camino, solo Ash se enfrentó y Brock fue el árbitro. La batalla dejó asombrado a Ash, no dudó ni un instante y los ataque de sus pokémon eran rápidos y efectivos. Sus defensas eran increíbles, pero Ash sentía que le faltaba algo, no podía negar que era emocionante ganar las batallas, pero algo estaba mal...

            Llegó el medio día y Brock decidió prepara el almuerzo y Ash llamó a todos sus pokémon para entrenar...

ASH: Hoy quiero que ustedes cuatro (Pikachu, Pamphy, Noctowl y Bulbasaur) practiquen sus embestidas. No es necesario que lo hagan contra algo, sólo practiquen el impulso que deben tomar, después buscaremos algo. Ariados, practica tu agilidad entre los árboles. Vamos, todos tienen trabajo.

            Los pokémon comenzaron a hacer lo que Ash les había ordenado. Los cuatro más pequeños se sentían algo tontos embistiendo la nada, pero Ariados parecía disfrutar su recorrido por el bosque.

            Todo marchaba a la perfección, salvo por el detalle que la araña pokémon había expandido demasiado su agilidad y fue un poco más lejos del lugar donde su entrenador estaba. nadie lo notó hasta que escucharon un grito.

Reconociendo la voz de la persona, Ash corrió hacia donde había salido aquel grito. Pasó rápidamente por la espesa hierva hasta encontrarse frente a su Ariados que miraba confundido a la chica pelirroja que se había escondido tras de un árbol y asomaba temerosa su cabeza...

MISTY: ¡Aléjate de mí!

ASH: ¿Misty? Ariados regresa al campamento.

MISTY: ¿Ese era tu Ariados?

ASH: Sí, lo siento. no sabía que se había ido tan lejos.

MISTY: Está bien.

ASH: Le tienes miedo a los pokémon insecto, ¿No?

MISTY: Sí, ¿Fui muy obvia?

ASH: Un poco, jajaja

MISTY: Jajajaja.

            La conversación de los entrenadores fue interrumpida por un agitado Gary que se apareció de entre la hierva. Al ver a los dos chicos conversando riendo y conversando frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de furia...

MISTY: Gary...

GARY: ¿Qué pasó? Te oí gritar.

MISTY: El Ariados de Ash, me asustó. Pero ahora todo está bien.

GARY: (Aliviado) Que bueno...

ASH: Creo que es mejor que me valla.

ASH: Antes quisiera hablar contigo.

ASH: ¿Sobre qué?

GARY: (Mirando a Misty) ¿Te importaría volver al campamento? Son asuntos privados.

MISTY: Está bien, pero no peleen.

GARY: Te lo prometo.

            Misty se fue y los dos chicos se miraron. Ash comprendía que le diría Gary y que no le importaría si la razón del encuentro fue una casualidad, después de todo, tampoco lo era...

ASH: Sé lo que vas a decir, Gary.

GARY: Al principio no tuve problemas en encontrarme contigo durante el viaje, sabía o creía que estabas demasiado preocupado por ser Maestro Pokémon para preocuparme de tu cercanía a mi novia...

ASH: Y de verdad no tienes que preocuparte.

GARY: Si fue tu Ariados quien se acercó tengo dos opciones, o lo enviaste hasta aquí o cuando escuchaste el grito viniste corriendo al igual que yo.

ASH: Yo solo me preocupé. No tenía idea que se trataba de Misty.

GARY: No quieras pasarme por tonto. No lo soy.

ASH: Gary, de verdad. Yo sólo quiero ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon 

GARY: Si es así, cumple tu promesa. No tienes que hablar con ella.

ASH: ¿Cuál es tu miedo, Gary? Si ella es tu novia debe quererte, ¿No?

GARY: ¡Claro que me quiere!

ASH: ¿Entonces porqué tanta desconfianza? ¿Porqué piensas que se irá?

GARY: Porqué tu siempre has logrado sacarme todo lo que yo Amaba, Ash.

ASH: ¿De qué hablas?

GARY: Mi abuelo, mi hermana, mis amigos. Todos estaban contigo ............ ¿Y yo? .............. no voy a dejar que alguien me aleje de ella

ASH: Creo que estás un poco confundido.

GARY: No. Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo.

ASH: Muy bien. Quédate con tu teoría, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

            Diciendo esto último dio media vuelta y se marchó. Gary lo vio alejarse y también se retiró a su campamento.

            Llegó al campamento rezongando algo por lo bajo. Brock miró por sobre la comida como su amigo pateaba una roca pequeña del camino y se sentaba de piernas y brazos cruzados. Todos los pokémon corrieron a su entrenador, quien al verlos les sonrió amablemente, pero en sus ojos podía verse su enfado. El criador se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

BROCK: ¿Qué pasó?

ASH: Nada.

BROCK: Ash, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Te conozco.

ASH: Me encontré con Misty y con Gary.

BROCK: ¿Otra vez?

ASH: Otra vez, pero Gary estaba muy enojado. Él cree que yo quiero alejar a Misty de él.

BROCK: Ya se dará cuenta de que no es así.

(Silencio)

BROCK: ¿Es solo eso lo que te molesta?

ASH: No Maldita sinceridad

BROCK: ¿Qué es lo otro?

ASH: Tengo que decir otra cosa Tengo hambre

BROCK: Está bien. 

ASH: (Serio) Muy bien.

            Brock les dejó el alimento a los pokémon y sirvió el almuerzo para él y para Ash. Todo en silencio, sin que ninguno diga nada...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	7. No Lo Cambiaría VII

NO LO CAMBIARÍA.

            Después del almuerzo Ash llamó a sus pokémon y continuaron camino a Johto. Durante toda la tarde Brock había intentado que su compañero le dijera algo de lo que pasaba, pues estaba más serio que de costumbre y parecía estar pensando demasiado, al no recibir respuesta del joven entrenador se enfadó con él  y dejó de intentarlo.

            Estaban caminando por la ladera de la montaña que una vez pasada los dejaría cerca de la ciudad en la cual Ash esperaba ganar su cuarta medalla. La noche llegó y los viajeros tuvieron que volver a armar  un campamento.

            Para romper el predominante silencio, Brock encendió una pequeña radio a baterías que había comprado en la Galería Camino Dorado hace un par de semanas. En una de las sintonías una voz conocida relataba las noticias...

LOCUTORA: El siguiente segmento es presentado por... "Magikarp", lo mejor en esponjas.

ASH: La estación de radio de Ciudad Camino Dorado....................  recuerdo el reportaje............... tuve tres ............ o fue uno........... ¿Cuántos en este viaje?................. Uno, sí fue uno y cuando terminé me fui....... directo a este camino............

LOCUTORA: Noticias. El Dragonite de Drake se niega a mojarse la cola por temor a cierto Goldeen que semanas atrás lo lastimó con su cuerno...

ASH: Estoy recordando mi "Otro Viaje" ............... Al terminar el reportaje ........... se habían arruinado las cintas entonces.............. 

LOCUTORA: La semana pasada estuvieron con nosotros unos personajes muy interesantes que con un muñeco de un Meowth ...

ASH: Lo recuerdo............. El Equipo Rocket.......... ellos se hicieron pasar por artistas (Sonrió ante el recuerdo)

LOCUTORA: No se olvide de sintonizarnos mañana para nuevas historias.............. ahora una pausa....

ASH: Tuvimos que actuar para que el programa siguiera............... todos estábamos felices de poder participar como estrellas de la radio ............. 

            Brock observó a su callado compañero y negó con la cabeza. Ash estaba demasiado concentrado para notarlo y seguía recordando aquel día en Camino Dorado que parecía muy lejano...

ASH: Después tuvimos tanto éxito que me pidieron regresar........... y la pregunta final.......... esa pregunta.............. ¿Qué cambiaría si pudiera?........... 

_LOCUTORA: Hemos llegado a la parte romántica del programa, queridos entrenadores. Sí para todos ustedes que viajan constantemente buscando aventuras y retos, pero que en cada uno existe una personita especial........... no se sonrojen y para aquellos que no la han encontrado también _(Comienza la música lenta) _Para todos ustedes, Luis Miguel, "Qué tu te Vas" _ (A/N Sé que la locutora no se expresaba de esta forma, pero es como lo hacen algunas locutoras de radio ^ ^)

"...Todos tenemos algo que no nos gusta..." 

Cantando voy cantando todo                                                

Cantando lo que da la vida

Pero hoy al intentar, no tuve  que contar                      _"Te llevará mucho tiempo ser Maestro Pokémon como un_

Anda de desamor el alma mía                                    _millón de años..."_

Amando voy, amando todo                                                "...Tal vez seas bonita, pero eso me recuerda el 

Y esto consuela esta tristeza mía                                _dicho que la belleza solo está en la piel..."_

Después de tanto andar

Me llega otro final                                                    _"...Si peleo con él demostraré que no soy una fracasada"_

Y más allá que otro fracaso                                       

Me duele imaginar                                                    _"Tus pokémon te siguieron..."_

Que tú te vas que tú te vas                                      _"Ahora creo que Horsea es el pokémon más lindo..."_

Y qué hago con mis sueños 

Mientras yo pueda olvidar                                          _"Ash, ¿Estás bien...?_

Ya sé que es sabio el tiempo

Y todo pasará                                                         _"Tú no eres más que un bebé..."_                               

Pero me duele tanto

Ahora que no estás                                                  _"Ash, por favor, abre los ojos..."_

            Los ojos de Ash comenzaron a humedecerse mientras a su mente le atacaban frases e imágenes de Misty en su viaje anterior...

Sintiendo estoy, sintiendo todo                                    _"... Se los dije, pero ustedes no quieren creerme..."_

Dolor tristeza, soledad y lágrimas

Y trato de ocultar mi muerte en la ciudad                     _"... Les digo la verdad esta vez..."_

Pero no escapo de este instante 

De amarte y tú no estás                                           _"¿Vas a quedarte ahí y dejarte vencer por Rudy...?_

Que tú te vas que tú te vas                                      _"He decidido no sentir celos porque ganaste..."_              

Y qué hago con mis sueños 

Mientras yo pueda olvidar                                          _"Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo..."_                    __

Ya sé que es sabio el tiempo

Y todo pasará                                                         _"...Eso lo puedo decir porque..... Soy romántica"_

Pero me duele tanto

Ahora que no estás                                                  _"...__Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros..."_

         El bombardeo de recuerdos aturdió al joven entrenador de tal forma que lo único que quería era correr. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de alejarse del campamento y de su propio tormento. Llegó hasta donde no había tierra para seguir corriendo pues frente a él había un gran vacío. Se sentó allí y admiró la luna desde su posición hasta que escuchó unos pasos tras él...

VOZ: ¿Ash?

            Volteó a ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver a Misty con un dormido Togepi en sus brazos...

ASH: Hola, Misty.

MISTY: ¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos de tu campamento?

ASH: No lo sé.

MISTY: ¿No lo sabes?

ASH: Corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegué aquí.

MISTY: Sí, justo a metros del campamento de Gary.

ASH: ¿Estás insinuando que lo estoy siguiendo?

MISTY: Yo no insinúo nada

ASH: Está bien. No tienes que enfadarte.

            Ash miró hacia el frente, la luna esa noche era brillante desde su alta posición parecía como si pudiera tomarla con sus manos y así igual las estrellas. Se sintió incómodo cuando sintió a Misty sentarse a su lado, pero no dijo nada, tampoco se animó a voltear y verla. Solo se sentó allí esperando que su mente le diera algún recuerdo, pero nada...

MISTY: ¿De qué corrías?

ASH: ¿Qué?

MISTY: Dijiste que corriste lo más rápido que podías, ¿De qué?

ASH: No podría decirte exactamente.

MISTY: ¿Uh? ¿Cómo 'exactamente'?

ASH: Hace un tiempo............ mi vida era muy distinta a la de hoy.

MISTY: ¿Qué pasó?

ASH: Yo tenía una amiga..... nos peleábamos seguido pero...... ella.......

MISTY: ¿Ella qué?

ASH: El problema es que el tiempo pasa y yo casi no la recuerdo...

MISTY: Pero, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

ASH: ............ Qué siempre estuvo conmigo, pero no recuerdo mucho más. Sé que era muy especial para mí y que daría cualquier cosa por volver con ella.

MISTY: ¿No saber donde está?

ASH: Sí se Justo a mi lado..... es sólo que no es la misma.

MISTY: Entiendo, pero en el fondo debe ser la misma, ¿No?

ASH: En muchas cosas es igual, pero no es la misma Misty.

MISTY: ¿;Misty?

ASH: No es la misma, Misty.

MISTY: Por un segundo me confundiste más de lo que estaba.

ASH: Está bien.

MISTY: Aún no me has dicho de qué corrías.

ASH: Brock estaba escuchando la radio y ............... comenzó una canción. La melodía y la letra me hicieron sentir extraño, cuando quise escuchar atentamente mi mente me bombardeó de imágenes. Ningún recuerdo certero, solo imágenes de ella. Quise escapar de eso, de los recuerdos, de las imágenes y del deseo de estar con ella una vez más.

MISTY: La querías mucho

ASH: Un poco tarde me di cuenta de eso

MISTY: ¿Qué pasó con ella?

ASH: No recuerdo bien. Creo que fue algo que dije una noche y al día siguiente no estaba.

MISTY: ¿Se fue?

ASH: Algo así.

MISTY: ¿Qué quieres decir con algo así?

ASH: Cuando se fue............ es como si se llevara mi pasado con ella. Todo lo que soy y era, ahora solo tengo lo que quiero ser.

MISTY: ¿Se lo dijiste?

ASH: Sí Técnicamente pero ella no puede entenderme.

            Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que una pregunta atacó la mente de Ash. Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado y después bajó la vista a sus verdes guantes...

ASH: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

MISTY: Si.

ASH: ¿Porqué viniste?¿Porqué te quedaste?

MISTY: Togepi estaba llorando y no dejaba dormir a Gary, así que caminé hasta que se durmió y te encontré. Me quedé porque es un hermoso lugar y no tengo sueño, ¿Te molesta?

ASH: No, para nada............... ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

MISTY: ¿Qué?

ASH: ¿Cómo fue que Gary y tú.......... comenzaron a......... salir?

MISTY: .......... Bueno, eso fue hace tiempo............ cuándo él perdió la Liga Añil. Estaba muy deprimido y solo. Todas sus admiradoras lo habían dejado y el profesor Oak fue a ver tu duelo, así que yo era la única allí.

            Él se acostó en la cama mirando a la pared. No quería que nadie lo molestara, pero yo entré igual. Al principio quiso que me fuera, pero después me sujetó de la muñeca y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Me preguntó porque ya hacía tanto por él y le contesté 'porque somos amigos' , esa respuesta no le gustó mucho y respondió que a él le gustaría que fuéramos más que eso....

ASH: ¿Qué pasó?

            Misty había dejado de hablar y de mirar a la luna. Bajó su mirada al vació y respondió...

MISTY: ¿Prometes que no se lo dirás?

ASH: (Negando con la cabeza) No se lo diré.

MISTY: Me senté en la cama y él tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me dijo que me amaba, yo tardé en responder pero después dije que sentía lo mismo...

ASH: Pero no es cierto

MISTY: (Negando con la cabeza) No podía rechazarlo, lo habría matado.

ASH: ¿No podías cortar con él después?

MISTY: Gary me hace sentir muy bien, de verdad quiero amarlo.

ASH: Pero lo que hacer está mal.

MISTY: Ash, él es el único en este mundo que amaría a alguien como yo.

ASH: ¡Claro que no !

MISTY: No me conoces tanto como crees.

ASH: Sí te conozco, más de lo que tú crees

MISTY: Tengo que irme. No le digas a Gary.

ASH: No te vallas. Quédate conmigo Adiós, Misty. No te preocupes.

  


            Después que Misty se fue Ash golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho y murmuró alguna maldición sobre sus oportunidades perdidas. Cuando había pasado suficiente tiempo regresó al campamento donde Brock lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y enojado...

BROCK: ¿Algo que decir?

  


ASH: Siento haberme ido así.

BROCK: La comida ya estaba lista cuando te fuiste, en este momento deberías estar dormido.

ASH: Discúlpame por haberte preocupado.

BROCK: ¿Qué pasa contigo?

ASH: ....... No lo entenderías.

BROCK: ¡Deja de decir eso! Responde de una vez.

ASH: No puedo decírtelo, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Por qué no lo entenderé? Pruébame.

(Silencio)

ASH: (Sentándose frente a la fogata) Es que yo tampoco sé que pasó, ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

BROCK: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

ASH: ¿Recuerdas que yo te dije que sentía que estaba viviendo una vida ajena?............... bueno, así es.

BROCK: Tenías razón, no comprendo.

ASH: No recuerdo bien que dije para que cambiara, pero pasó.

BROCK: ¿Uh?

ASH: Yo no recordaba nada de mi viaje, porque no era el mío. Durante más de tres años yo viajé con Misty por el mundo. Participé en la Liga Naranja y ella estaba conmigo ¿De dónde saqué eso?

BROCK: Creo que te obsesionaste con ella.

ASH: ¿Ves que no lo entiendes? Algo pasó, algo provocó un cambio entre ella y yo y separó nuestros caminos pero...

BROCK: Se volvieron a cruzar.

ASH: Sí, es extraño pero en el otro viaje yo la conocí porque robé su bicicleta para salvar a Pikachu pero en este no.

BROCK: Tal parece que sea lo que sea que haya cambiado su  encuentro no pudo detener su destino.

ASH: ¿Crees lo que digo?

BROCK: Si no te hubiera visto tan raro estos dos días no te creería, pero parece sincero lo que dices.

ASH: Yo quiero estar con ella, Brock, pero con la chica que conocí antes.

BROCK: No lo sé, Ash. Ni siquiera sabes como llegaste aquí.

ASH: ¿Crees que Misty pueda ayudar?

BROCK: Ella no te creerá.

ASH: ¿Y qué haré?

BROCK: No lo sé.

(Silencio)

ASH: Me encontré con ella hace un rato.

BROCK: ¿Qué pasó?

ASH: Me dijo algo muy importante, no está enamorada de Gary.

BROCK: Pero...... entonces......

ASH: Le tiene lástima.

(Silencio)

BROCK: Mejor vamos a dormir y mañana analizaremos todo esto.

ASH: De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

BROCK: Buenas noches.

            Los dos caminaron hasta sus bolsas y con esto en mente se durmieron...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

Psyduck054

  
  
  


__

_  
_

__


	8. No Lo Cambiaría VIII

NO LO CAMBIARÍA VIII.

A/N: Lamento interrumpir la historia otra vez, pero lo que pasó con la canción en el capítulo anterior, ya vieron eso que se confunden las líneas de lo que pensaba Ash con la letra, bueno de verdad intenté cambiarlo, pero de alguna manera el cambio de formato de Word a HTML me arruina de esa forma el texto. Lo sé porque cosas parecidas pasaron en los otros fics. Bueno es todo, esos errores no los puedo cambiar ya que están fuera de mi control.

            _            Otra vez todo es oscuridad y él se encuentra solo en medio de lo negro. Miró a su alrededor reconociendo que alguna vez estuvo en una situación similar "Hola" gritó a la nada, pero no recibió más respuesta que su propio eco. Caminó hacia ningún lugar en especial, hasta que una voz respondió a su llamado " Hola, Ash", aquella voz era exactamente igual a la suya pero no había figura frente a él, "¿Quién eres?" preguntó el soñador a la voz que no mostraba emisor "Adivina" "No lo sé. Tu voz es como la mía" "Entonces yo soy tú" Ash se tomó la cabeza exclamando un exagerado ·"Ah, me confundes" "Tienes que decirle a Misty, Ash" "No, se lo prometí a Gary" "¿No quieres estar con ella?" "Yo quiero estar con la otra Misty, con Mí Misty" "Pero, Ash. Perdiste la oportunidad" "No, encontraré la forma de volver" "Como quieras" La voz comenzó a escucharse más lejana mientras cantaba... "Que tú te vas, que tú te vas/ y que hago con mis sueños, mientras yo pueda olvidar..." Ahora hay un completo silencio hasta que a lo lejos, Ash distingue una luz y para sí repute "... mientras yo pueda olvidar..." Se acercaba cada vez más hasta que reconoció a la persona que se encontraba en medio de la claridad, Misty. " Misty" pero ella no parecía escucharlo, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, pensando o ignorándolo. Ash se acercó e intentó llamarla, sin obtener respuesta. Como último intento quiso tocarle el hombro, pero en ese momento la imagen se esfumó..._

            Abrió sus ojos encontrándose directamente con la luz del sol. Con sus manos se refregó la cara tratando de despertarse totalmente. Miró a la criatura que dormía en su pecho y no pudo evitar sentir culpa por las cicatrices y marcas que había en su rostro. Acarició amablemente al pokémon haciendo que este despierte...

ASH: Buenos Días, Pikachu.

PIKACHU: Pi, Pikapi.

ASH: ¿Dormiste bien?

PIKACHU: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Pikachu.

ASH: Qué bien, ¿Nos levantamos? Hay que comenzar el día.

            Un poco después que Ash y Pikachu se levantaran, Brock hizo lo mismo. Miró a su compañero preocupado por lo que habían hablado la noche anterior encontrando que estaba aún más triste, se notaba en sus ojos...

BROCK: Buen día, Ash.

ASH: Buen día.

BROCK: ¿Cómo estás hoy?

ASH: (Fingiendo una sonrisa) Bien.

BROCK: Ash..... sin fingir.

ASH: ¿Cuál es la respuesta que esperas? No cambió nada desde anoche.

BROCK: Aún debemos pensar la forma de hacer que tú vuelvas a tu viaje.

ASH: Nada se me ocurrió, Brock.

BROPCK: A mí tampoco.

ASH: Quiero volver, Brock.

BROCK: ¿Tan importante era Misty para ti?

ASH: No es solo por ella. Son un conjunto de cosas.

BROCK: ¿Qué cosas?

            Ash se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su amigo...

ASH: Durante mi viaje había capturado otros pokémon, conocido a otras personas y disfrutando distintas aventuras. Sé que no era un entrenador tan bueno como el que soy ahora, pero soy una persona diferente.

BROCK: ¿Cuánto puede cambiarte la presencia de una persona?

ASH: ¡No es ella, Brock! Es todo. Todo lo que me rodeaba y ya no. Es casual que en ambos viajes tú me hayas acompañado, pero mis otros amigos no están conmigo en este, Tracey es uno de ellos.

BROCK: ¿Quién?

ASH: No recuerdo bien como lo conocimos, pero sé que fue amigo mío.

BROCK: De todas formas no entiendo porque cambiaste tú.

ASH: No sé porque soy distinto, pero antes era alegre, aventurero, quería probar que yo era el mejor y cuando conocí a Misty no solo quería demostrárselo al mundo en general, sino a ella en especial. Me dio fuerza, Brock, fuerza para seguir adelante y superar todo obstáculo, me enseñó muchas cosas que ahora estoy olvidando.

BROCK: Hallaremos la forma de regresarte a tu viaje.

ASH: Gracias, Amigo.

            Comenzaron su diaria marcha una vez que terminaron de desayunar.

            El aire de la montaña era fresco y Ash se relajó de todas las tensiones que acumuló durante esos dos días de recuerdos y olvidos. Brock seguía pensado en la situación complicada de su amigo y en la forma más conveniente de solucionarlo, hasta que la pregunta cruzó por su cabeza...

BROCK: ¿Qué le dijiste?

ASH: ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

BROCK: Ayer contaste que dijiste algo que cambió las cosas, ¿Qué fue?

ASH: Estábamos discutiendo sobre la bicicleta y yo dije que cambiaría eso si pudiera.

BROCK: ¿Qué será lo que hizo que se cumpliera?

ASH: No lo sé.... pero si decirlo lo cambió........... Tengo que hablar con ella.

BROCK: No puedes, se lo prometiste a Gary.

ASH: No me importa. Desde un primer momento mi destino es estar con Misty, como amigo o como sea, pero esta no es mi vida, Brock.

BROCK: Me asustas, amigo...

ASH: Voy a sacarme esto de encima aunque no me regrese a mi viaje. (Sacando una pokébola) ¡Noctowl, yo te elijo!

BROCK:¿Qué vas a hacer?

ASH: Noctowl, busca a una chica y a un chico que están viajando por esta área. Ella es pelirroja y tiene un Togepi, sé que puedo contar contigo, amigo. Sus nombres son Gary y Misty. No dejes que te vean y en cuanto los encuentres vuelve enseguida.

BROCK: ¿Seguro que recordará todo eso?

ASH: No deben estar lejos y Noctowl es muy inteligente. Los hallará.

            El pájaro pokémon se fue y Ash se encontraba muy confiado. Pikachu bajó sus orejas tristemente y suspiró un deprimido "Pikaaa" Ash miró a la criatura en su hombro sin entender su estado...

BROCK: Supongo que no quiere que te vallas, Ash.

ASH: Lo lamento, Amigo. Pero este no es mi mundo. Cuando yo no esté....... es cierto, si yo estoy aquí........ ¿Dónde está el Ash que viajó con ustedes?

BROCK: No lo sé...

ASH: ¿No habrá vuelto a......... mí........... viaje?

BROCK: Como esperas que yo sepa eso?

ASH: Estará en grandes problemas...

BROCK: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

ASH: Sólo lo sé...

            Al poco tiempo Noctowl llegó a donde estaba su entrenador, se paró en el hombro de Ash y con su ala indicó el camino.

            Emocionado como si se tratara de una victoria en la liga. Ash se abrió camino por el bosque hasta que divisó el campamento de Gary y Misty, pero cuando estaba llegando ella se fue del lugar. El entrenador tragó saliva, pues su rival ya lo había visto. Giró hacia atrás viendo que Pikachu, Brock y Noctowl habían decidido dejarlo solo en esto...

GARY: ¿Qué haces aquí?

ASH: Tengo que hablar con Misty.

GARY: Ya te dije que te alejes de ella.

ASH: No quiero y no tengo porque hacer eso

GARY: Ella es mi novia.

ASH: No me importa.

GARY: ¿Porqué tanto empeño en sacarme a los que amo, Ash?

ASH: Yo no quiero sacarte nada, Gary. Solo tengo que hablar con ella.

GARY: ¿Sobre qué?

ASH: Asunto mío

GARY: Si es asunto de Misty es asunto mío también.

ASH: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Es tu novia o es tu prisionera?

GARY: Es mi novia y no hay secretos entre nosotros.

ASH: Tal vez se el olvidó decirte que no te ama.

GARY: No es cierto.

ASH: Sí que lo es, y lo único que tengo para decirte es...

GARY: (Furioso) VETE, KETCHJUM.

Ash: No me iré.

GARY: DÉJANOS EN PAZ. ESTABAMOS FELICES HASTA QUE LLEGASTE.

Ash: Yo fui feliz mientras estuve con ella y NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE SEPA LA VERDAD.

GARY: Mientes, ella nunca estuvo contigo.

ASH: Si no quieres admitir las cosas es un probl-

GARY: (Apretando los puños) TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS

            Con ese último grito, Gary golpeó a Ash en la **mejilla derecha** haciendo que chocara contra un árbol. Antes que todo se volviera negro y la inconsciencia nublara su mente  una última imagen y sonido llegó a él...

MISTY: ASH!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	9. No lo Cambiaría IX

NO LO CAMBIARÍA IX.

            Sintió el ardor en su mejilla fuertemente. Subió su mano tocándose la zona donde fue golpeado y se masajeó un poco tratando de amortiguar el dolor. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose todo oscuro, era de noche.

            Miró hacia abajo viendo que estaba cubierto por una suave manta rosa, alguien le habló, pero él no quería ver de quien se trataba, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño...

VOZ: Siento haberte despertado.

ASH: ¿Misty? (Sin mirarla)

MISTY: Me pareció que tendrías frío ahí dormido.

ASH: No lo tenía.

MISTY: ¿Aún estás enojado?

ASH: (Girando hacia ella) ¿Porqué iba a estarlo?

MISTY: Es verdad, yo tendría que estarlo.

            Ash miró hacia el campamento notando que no era el de su eterno rival sino el suyo. Estaban Brock y Pikachu dormidos en las bolsas y lo que más llamó su atención la bolsa roja de Misty con Togepi en ella...

ASH: ¿Dónde está Gary?

MISTY: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

ASH: Pero...... entonces...

MISTY: Ash.... me estás asustando.

ASH: (Mirando su posición) Fue un sueño...

MISTY: ¿Qué?

ASH: Que digo un sueño, fue una pesadilla.

MISTY: ¿Estás bien?

ASH: (Mirándola) Creo que sí.

MISTY: ¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño? Tal vez te sientas mejor.

ASH: Sí.....

            Misty se acercó más a Ash y se sentó a su lado. Él la miró de reojo y bajó su cabeza, recordando aquella parte de su sueño en la cual ella se sentó a su lado, ahora que le había dicho que sí, no podía volver atrás y debía decírselo TODO...

MISTY: ¿Qué pasó, Ash?

ASH: Primero que nada debo decir que "No lo Cambiaría"

MISTY: ¿Uh? ¿Qué No Cambiarías?

ASH: Lo de la bicicleta.

MISTY: ¿Hablas de haberla tomado o de pagármela?

ASH: La tomaría si tuviera que hacerlo, Misty. Fue una de mis mejores decisiones.

MISTY: No sabía que te había afectado la pelea, Ash.

ASH: Sí, me afectó porque estaba muy equivocado o ciego o como quieras decirlo. Si no lo hubiera hecho mi vida sería totalmente diferente, y yo no quiero eso.

MISTY: ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser? Lo único distinto es que yo no estaría contigo.

ASH: No es poco.

MISTY: ¿Qué?

ASH: Además, Pikachu podría estar con graves heridas. Gracias a ti fue que pude salvarlo y es gracias a ti que es un pokémon saludable.

MISTY: Pero, yo no hice nada...

ASH: Me has dado más de lo que crees, Misty.

MISTY: Ash, estás muy raro, ¿Qué te pasa?

ASH: Esa pesadilla...  Me pareció muy larga para ser pesadilla

MISTY: ¿Esa pesadilla?

ASH: Abrió mis ojos. Vi como hubiera sido todo si no hubiera tomado tu bicicleta. Era tan solitario, tan...

MISTY: Ash, era solo un sueño.

ASH: Fue tan real. Comencé a olvidar cosas que son importantes para mí, se estaban escapando de mi mente, sin que yo pueda hacer algo.

MISTY: ¿Qué cambios había, Ash?

ASH: Muchos..... cosas que nunca quisieran que pasaran...

MISTY: ¿No había cosas buenas que sí quisieras que sucedieran?

ASH: Algunas, pero no había balance, Misty. No estabas conmigo.

            Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. El cielo comenzó a aclararse y el poco tiempo que llevaba dormido comenzó a afectarle, ya que sus párpados lentamente se cerraban, pesados de cansancio. Ash sacudió su cabeza tratando de mantenerse despierto...

MISTY: Si tienes sueño, ve a dormir.

ASH: No quiero dormir.

MISTY: No te preocupes, las pesadillas no son reales

ASH: No terminé de contarte mi pesadilla.

MISTY: Estás muy cansado, Ash

ASH: Si me voy a dormir, perderé mi oportunidad.

MISTY: ¿Oportunidad?

ASH: Nunca estamos solos y creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar.

MISTY: ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

            Ash se acomodó de tal manera de quedar sentado frente a ella. Misty lo miró sorprendida, pero hizo lo mismo quedando uno en frente del otro...

ASH: hay algo que yo nunca pude entender...

MISTY: ¿Qué?

ASH: ¿Porqué estamos siempre peleando?

MISTY: No lo sé.

ASH: Yo tampoco es algo muy extraño...

MISTY: Sí, como un impulso...

ASH: Que maneja todo mi cuerpo.

MISTY: Y me hace sentir...

ASH: Diferente, pero...

MISTY: No es algo malo...

ASH: No. Es una fuerza. (Acercándose a ella)

MISTY: Muy poderosa (Acercándose a él)

ASH: Que...

MISTY: Me...

ASH/MISTY: Atrae.

            Con la última palabra avanzaron el último milímetro que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un dulce, pero corto beso. Enseguida se apartaron uno del otro e inconscientemente subieron sus manos tocándose con la yema de sus dedos en donde había recibido el beso del otro. Las miradas estaba una clavada en la otra y el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

            Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron despertando a ambos de su trance...

MISTY: (Aún con sus manos sobre su boca) Ash...

ASH: Misty, yo...

MISTY: No me digas que fue un error.

ASH: No lo fue...

MISTY: No.... no estaba pensando solo...

ASH: Fue un impulso..... el mejor que he tenido..

MISTY: Exacto un impulso..... pero..... las cosas a partir de ahora....

ASH: No lo sé, Misty.

MISTY: (Sonrojándose y desviando la mirada) ¿Significó algo...... para ti, Ash?

ASH: ¿Si significó algo? Claro que sí!

MISTY: ¿De verdad?

ASH: Por supuesto.

MISTY: (Mirándolo) ¿Qué?

ASH: Que situación! Bueno..... Misty yo....

MISTY: Me lo imagino.

ASH: ¿Ah, si?

MISTY: No significó nada...

ASH: Sí lo hizo, ya te lo dije.

MISTY: No me mientas. 

ASH: No estoy mintiendo, ¿Cómo puede ser que no signifique algo?

MISTY: No debe ser lo mismo que a mí.

ASH: ¡Claro que no es lo mismo!

MISTY: (Levantándose) Lo sabía.

ASH: (Levantándose también y enojado) ¿Cómo va a ser lo mismo si no me amas como yo a ti?

MISTY: (Volteando sorprendida) ¿Qué?

ASH: (Totalmente rojo) Eso...... para mí..... un beso tuyo..... es..... como...

MISTY: (Sonriendo) ¿Sueño, Ash?

ASH: Sí, nada mejor que eso.

MISTY: Entonces......

ASH: ¿Entonces?

MISTY: Las cosas si van a cambiar

ASH: ¿Ah, sí?

MISTY: Para mejor de lo que imaginamos...

            Misty volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Ash cerró sus ojos al sentir aquella calidez sin esperar que ella lo abrazara fuertemente después de aquel pequeño beso...

MISTY: Yo también te amo, Ash.

ASH: (Devolviendo el abrazo) ¿De verdad?

MISTY: Claro que sí!

ASH: ¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?

MISTY: ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste tú?

ASH: No me había dado cuenta que eras tan importante para mí........ no quiero estar ni un día sin ti Misty.

MISTY: Puedes asegurarte que no pasará.

            Misty rompió el abrazo y sonrió ante la mirada de disconformidad de Ash...

MISTY: Es mejor que durmamos ahora, tenemos viaje por la mañana.

ASH: Ya es de mañana, Misty.

MISTY: ¿No tienes sueño, Ash?

ASH: NO quiero dormir.

MISTY: Pero...

ASH: ¿Tienes sueño?

MISTY: No realmente

ASH: ¿Porqué no nos quedamos aquí entonces?

MISTY: No es mala idea...

                        Ambos se sentaron contra el árbol en el cuál Ash despertó esa mañana, viendo el sol del amanecer que se elevaba lentamente en el cielo, apartando con sus rayos la noche y dándole comienzo a un nuevo día.

            Repentinamente Ash sintió otra vez el ardor de su mejilla, pero lo ignoró al ver a Misty junto a él. Todo lo que pasó horas antes en su sueño se desvaneció mágicamente y el dolor en su mejilla también, todo desde ahora cambiaría para lo mejor de los dos.

            Ash pasó su brazo por la cintura de Misty acercándola lo más que podía a él y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sin decir nada, solo allí sentados viendo el comienzo de un nuevo día y compartiendo juntos el comienzo de su nueva vida, sin secretos, sin miedos, solo con el amor  que mutuamente sienten.

FIN.

PSYDUCK054.

Bueno, no sé si era lo que esperaban que sucediera para el "soñador" pero no se me ocurrió mejor cosa y supongo que fue algo sorpresivo o así lo espero. 

Aparte de esto les agradezco por haber llegado hasta acá leyendo, sí que han tenido paciencia y se los dedicó a todos los que están leyendo, ¿Para qué otros voy a escribir que no sea para los lectores? ^ ^

            Por otro lado aclararé algo más. Ash se salió un poco del personaje porque yo tengo la teoría (Al igual que con Operación Cupido es como yo pienso) que la personalidad de las personas se forma por el entorno que tiene día a día. En este fic, Ash no compartía el mismo entorno que en la serie y lo que es peor, tenía una vaga idea de lo que debería rodearlo realmente, así que estaba muy confundido, melancólico por no poder estar en donde él quiere y pensativo por el deseo de volver a su vida.

            En el final, es decir este capítulo, tampoco se comporta como nosotros lo vemos. Creo que no tengo que explicar esto, no?

            Bueno, espero les haya gustado ^ ^ 

PSYDUCK054.


End file.
